This invention relates to compositions of matter and methods of using them to treat scale in various industrial process streams, in particular certain silane based small molecules that have been found to be particularly effective in treating aluminosilicate scale in a Bayer process stream.
As described among other places in U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,873 the contents of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety, the Bayer process is used to manufacture alumina from Bauxite ore. The process uses caustic solution to extract soluble alumina values from the bauxite. After dissolution of the alumina values from the bauxite and removal of insoluble waste material from the process stream the soluble alumina is precipitated as solid alumina trihydrate. The remaining caustic solution known as “liquor” and/or “spent liquor” is then recycled back to earlier stages in the process and is used to treat fresh bauxite. It thus forms a fluid circuit. For the purposes of this application, this description defines the term “liquor”. The recycling of liquor within the fluid circuit however has its own complexities.
Bauxite often contains silica in various forms and amounts. Some of the silica is unreactive so it does not dissolve and remains as solid material within the Bayer circuit. Other forms of silica (for example clays) are reactive and dissolve in caustic when added into Bayer process liquors, thus increasing the silica concentration in the liquor. As liquor flows repeatedly through the circuit of the Bayer process, the concentration of silica in the liquor further increases, eventually to a point where it reacts with aluminum and soda to form insoluble aluminosilicate particles. Aluminosilicate solid is observed in at least two forms, sodalite and cancrinite. These and other forms of aluminosilicate are commonly referred to, and for the purposes of this application define, the terms “desilication product” or “DSP”.
DSP can have a formula of 3(Na2O.Al2O3.2SiO2.0-2H2O).2NaX where X represents OH−, Cl−, CO32−, SO42−. Because DSP has an inverse solubility (precipitation increases at higher temperatures) and it can precipitate as fine scales of hard insoluble crystalline solids, its accumulation in Bayer process equipment is problematic. As DSP accumulates in Bayer process pipes, vessels, heat transfer equipment, and other process equipment, it forms flow bottlenecks and obstructions and can adversely affect liquor throughput. In addition because of its thermal conductivity properties, DSP scale on heat exchanger surfaces reduce the efficiency of heat exchangers.
These adverse effects are typically managed through a descaling regime, which involves process equipment being taken off line and the scale being physically or chemically treated and removed. A consequence of this type of regime is significant and regular periods of down-time for critical equipment. Additionally as part of the descaling process the use of hazardous concentrated acids such as sulfuric acid are often employed and this constitutes an undesirable safety hazard.
Another way Bayer process operators manage the buildup of silica concentration in the liquor is to deliberately precipitate DSP as free crystals rather than as scale. Typically a “desilication” step in the Bayer process is used to reduce the concentration of silica in solution by precipitation of silica as DSP, as a free precipitate. While such desilication reduces the overall silica concentration within the liquor, total elimination of all silica from solution is impractical and changing process conditions within various parts of the circuit (for example within heat exchangers) can lead to changes in the solubility of DSP, resulting in consequent precipitation as scale.
Previous attempts at controlling and/or reducing DSP scale in the Bayer process have included adding polymer materials containing three alkyloxy groups bonded to one silicon atom as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,873 B2, US published applications 2004/0162406 A1, 2004/0011744 A1, 2005/0010008 A2, international published application WO 2008/045677 A1, and published article Max HT™ Sodalite Scale Inhibitor: Plant Experience and Impact on the Process, by Donald Spitzer et. al., Pages 57-62, Light Metals 2008, (2008) all of whose contents are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Manufacturing and use of these trialkoxysilane-grafted polymers however can involve unwanted degrees of viscosity, making handling and dispersion of the polymer through the Bayer process liquor problematic. Other previous attempts to address foulant buildup are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,650,072 and 5,314,626 both of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Thus while a range of methods are available to Bayer process operators to manage and control DSP scale formation, there is a clear need for, and utility in, an improved method of preventing or reducing DSP scale formation on Bayer process equipment. The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.